Trouble
by caramel1
Summary: Post "Run Away Little Boy". Tristan at military school, set to Coldplay lyrics.


Tristan Dugrey looked around the barren room where he was to live. A small sigh escaped his lips as he took in the derelict building. The stone floor and walls made the room look more like a jail cell then a bedroom.  
  
"Dugrey!" A barking voice came from behind him. Tristan whipped around. "Settle in. Report to the mess hall at 1800 hours."  
  
"Yes, sir," Tristan replied, snapping his hand up to the salute position he'd learned when his father had brought him in to the main office.  
  
The seargant left the room, and Tristan once again turned to face the doom he'd put himself in.  
  
  
  
**O no, I see,  
  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me**  
  
  
  
When his father had first told him he was being sent to military school, he blamed him. His mother. His friends.  
  
Rory.  
  
He'd blamed everyone but himself. He realized, now, after the endless car ride, that it was his fault. He'd made his bed. He had to lie in it.  
  
  
  
**And I lost my head  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I said**  
  
  
  
Just the thought of her name sent shivers running up and down his spine. Attempting to drive the image of her face out of his head, he picked up his heavy duffel bag and swung it on to his bunk.  
  
Yet her voice, her face, she kept coming back to him.  
  
His idiocy still tortured him at night as he lied awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The torture he'd put her through…no wonder she was with Bag Boy.  
  
  
  
**O no what's this?  
  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle**  
  
  
  
So now he was here, in this place. The Commadant had told him and his father what was to be expected of him at this school. Good grades. Endless studying. Obstacle courses. Everything you watch on movies and TV. He'd put himself here.  
  
  
  
**I turned to run  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done**  
  
  
  
He'd said goodbye to Rory, he'd left with his father. He'd contemplated running away. Poor little rich boy, running away from home? He'd instantly rejected that idea. So his father had driven him here, he'd spent the ride in silence, thinking of the stupid stunts he'd pulled, the way he'd treated her.  
  
  
  
**I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
And I never meant to do you wrong**  
  
  
  
  
  
First, it was just teasing. A new girl, someone just to win over. A simple game. Then it was a challenge to himself. He'd never been rejected, and he couldn't have it. It wasn't in his nature to accept not being able to have something.  
  
  
  
**And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
O no, I never meant to do you harm**  
  
  
  
Then….he didn't know what happened. He never actually felt for a girl, save maybe Summer. They were fun to fool around with, easy for him to get. But Rory was different.  
  
He knew it was sappy. Hell, he knew it was cliché. A rich boy falling for a girl from the wrong side of the tracks? Not that Rory was from the wrong side of the tracks….  
  
Tristan groaned at his wandering mind. He'd swore he wouldn't think of her.  
  
  
  
**O no I see  
  
A spider web and it's me in the middle**  
  
  
  
But she'd never feel the way he felt, if he actually felt anything. He still wasn't sure if he did. It's not like he had anything to compare it to, but this was different. She was different. After all that teasing, though, what could she think of him?  
  
He glanced down at his watch as a few other guys entered the bunks. They greeted him, welcomed him, and then the lights shut off.  
  
  
  
*So I twist and turn,  
  
Here I am in love in a bubble*  
  
  
  
Tristan climbed into his hard as rock bunk, pulling the worn blanket over his body. The room grew silent, a little sliver of moonshine flowing through the window the only light in the building.  
  
He rolled over multiple times, attempting to find a comfortable position so he could sleep.  
  
It was no use.  
  
Not the finding comfort. The going to sleep. He couldn't sleep when his thoughts clouded his brain.  
  
  
  
**Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
I never meant to do you wrong**  
  
  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. If, after he'd left, she'd thought of him at all. Did she wonder how he was doing?  
  
Of course she didn't. She was probably glad he was gone. No more annoying Tristan to mess up her perfect existence.  
  
  
  
**And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
Although I never meant to do you harm**  
  
  
  
He was sorry. He knew that. He'd never meant to make her life miserable, although he'd knew as he did it that that was what he was doing.  
  
I don't make any sense when I have so much to say. He thought to himself.  
  
And he has so much to say. So much to tell her.  
  
But he was here.  
  
  
  
**They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me** 


End file.
